I Love You, Brother
by XxEmoxAzumexX
Summary: Takato and Takota are 5 year old twin brothers. When they go to the park one day, their love becomes more than just brotherly...


"Brother! Brother! Help me, please!"

"Huh…? Takato! Get out of there before you hurt yourself!"

Once again, Takato had gotten his head stuck in the fence in the park. Takato was the youngest twin, and Takota was the oldest twin. Even though they were both only five years old, they were smarter than most children their age. Others made fun of them and called them names for this, but the poor twin brothers were merely misunderstood and kept to themselves at school.

"I can't, brother! I'm stuck!" Takato cried, frantically scratching at the wooden planks of the fence. He was scared, and Takota knew it.

"For goodness sake, Takato! How in the world did you manage to get yourself into this situation _again?_ You know mom and dad are gonna be worried," Takota replied calmly, watching his now-panicking twin brother fighting the fence for freedom.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" Takato screamed furiously, kicking and beating the fence as hard as he possibly could. "PULL ME OUT!!!"

"Okay, hold still," Takota instructed. He walked and stood behind Takato and, with all the strength he had, pulled on his brother's waist to try and free him. He felt a sharp jerk and froze momentarily, hoping that Takato was still in one piece, until his brother's flailing arms told him that Takato was okay, and pulled again until Takato was on the brink of coming out.

"OW!!! OW!!! OW!!! OW!!! OW!!!!!" Takato cried, kicking his legs, occasionally kicking his brother in the shins. "THAT HURTS!!!"

"Hang on, bro. I've almost got you out!"

Takota gave one last pull on Takato's waist, and the frightened boy's head popped out of the fence as he and his brother fell backwards onto the ground.

"Are you okay Takato?"

Takato was crying from fright and nodded, holding his head. "Y-yeah, I think. Thank you, b-brother."

Takota smiled and rubbed his twin brother's head, making his hair messier than it already was. "No problem. I'll always be here for you, bro."

Takato blinked as Takota wiped away his tears and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Takota. You're the best brother a kid could ever hope to have, and an even better friend."

Takota chuckled and put his arm around Takato's shoulders, smiling slightly wider than before. He had a trouble-maker of a twin brother, but he always found a way to get his twin out of the trouble he started. "Thanks. You're not only my twin brother, but you're also my best friend in the whole wide world."

Takato smiled and flung his arms around his twin. His midnight-black hair fell all around his face as he hugged Takota, burying his face into his chest.

Takota turned pale pink and tightly embraced his brother, not caring who was watching. He was puzzled as to why he was hugging Takato so tightly, or what this new feeling was growing within him towards his twin, but he didn't care. His sapphire-blue eyes stared down at his brother sweetly as he cradled Takato in his arms, rocking the two of them back and forth slightly.

They stayed like this for about ten minutes, which to the twins felt like forever, until they heard the park clock chime the hour. It was now seven o' clock, and their parents would be coming to look for them if they didn't get home within the next ten minutes.

Takota reluctantly broke the embrace and stood up, sighing. He then looked back down at his brother and held out his hand, offering to help Takato get to his feet. "Come on Takato. We better get home before mom and dad start to worry."

"Okay," Takato replied, taking his brother's hand and standing up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, signifying that he was indeed tired. He smiled at Takota and leaned against his shoulder, blushing pale pink.

The two brothers began walking home from the park, holding hands all the while. They reached the corner and turned, thinking vaguely about what happened at the park.

"Hey Takota?"

"Yeah, Takato?"

"Would you stop me if I kissed you?" Takato asked, blushing a deep shade of red.

"What are you---"

Takota was cut off by Takato's soft lips being lightly pressed against his. He hesitated, and found himself kissing back. He could feel his face grow hot, as if it were on fire, as he wrapped his arms around Takato's waist, pulling him closer, while Takato flung his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They stayed this way until the need for oxygen was too great, and they released each other's lips, filling their lungs with air. They stood there, staring at each other with fiercely-blushing faces, and smiled sweetly at one another. They then started walking once again, blushing so hard that someone would make the mistake of thinking that they were severely sunburned.

"I love you, brother," Takato murmured, leaning on his twin and holding his hand, smiling.

Takota smiled and held Takato's hand lovingly. "I love you too, bro."


End file.
